The American College of Surgeons Oncology Group (ACOSOG) was established to define the role of surgical therapies in the management of patients with malignant solid tumors. The ACOSOG incorporates general and specialty surgical oncologists as well as non-surgical oncologists, in academic medical centers and community practices throughout the United States of America and foreign countries. This surgical group is important to the oncologic community because of the primary role of surgery in the treatment of patients with cancer. ACOSOG trials will evaluate several areas of surgical and medical oncology. The most important are: a) new and existing operative procedures, b) new technologies and devices, c) clinical studies that are designed for neoadjuvant therapy, d) diagnostic molecular markers and therapeutic biologic agents, e) radiographic imaging procedures and f) interventional therapies in patients diagnosed with certain solid tumors that are less accessible to other cooperative groups. The ACOSOG will participate in trials offered through the Cancer Trials Support Unit (CTSU) when the Group's resources and access to surgical patients can substantially enhance accrual to those trials. ACOSOG benefits from its strong relationship with the American College of Surgeons (ACOS), the largest organization of surgeons in the world, which possesses an extensive geographic membership including general and specialty surgeons in both academic and private practice. Also, the interrelationship of the ACOSOG with the ACOS provides a unique opportunity to utilize the resources of the Cancer Department of the College to develop research and educational programs to support ACOSOG clinical trials. This diverse membership of the ACOS also positions ACOSOG to offer clinical trials to women, minorities and underserved populations. The ACOSOG is committed to lowering cancer incidence and mortality through innovative clinical trials allowing broad physician and patient participation.